Duck Murders
by Lapin de la Flouve
Summary: My answer to this weeks unboung challenge R


Title: Duck Murders  
  
Author: Lapin de la Flouve (TynieGSRfan if you're from unbound)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Pairing: G/S (naturally)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own CSI or any of the peoples in this story  
  
Author's note yeah I actually finished it and before the week is over too.  
  
"Rub-a-dub-dub two ducks in a tub?" Sara asked holding out here pager, "What the hell kind of a page is that?"  
  
Greg played with the paper in his hands, "Actually it's metaphorical. Those blood samples you sent over earlier, well one of then came up a different type then the others. You're looking at two ducks."  
  
Sara shook her head , "Great, maybe it's our killer. And our vic is not a duck."  
  
"Who's a duck?" Catherine asked popping her head into the room.  
  
"Sara's vic." Replied Greg.  
  
Catherine cocked her head, "You're investigating the murder of a duck?"  
  
Sara groaned and mentally counted to ten, "No I'm not, there is no duck, And I really don't know where this whole duck thing came from."  
  
Greg opened his mouth to say something but then closed it promptly at Sara's glare, "No Greg no, that's enough."  
  
"Well if you two are almost done," Catherine said, changing the subject, "everybody is going out for breakfast at the end of shift."  
  
"Where at?" Sara asked  
  
"At that little diner just down from Circus Circus."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you there I have some stuff I have to finish before I can leave."  
  
"Just don't stay too late." Catherine said as she walked out of the room.  
  
A half-hour later Sara walked into the diner. Spotting her colleague's at a table in the back she moved towards them, only to stop short half way there. She had just noticed the seating arrangements, and the only empty seat was next to Grissom.  
  
-Great this is just great. Maybe I can leave and tell them something came up- she thought.  
  
As she was about to turn around however, Catherine caught sight of her and waved her over. Sara sighed and waved back, making her way over to the table. She had a feeling that the older woman most likely planned the empty seat next to Grissom and she was already plotting some way to get her back for it.  
  
Taking her seat she found that they were having a conversation on Nick's eating habits. "Give me one good reason why it's wrong to have a beer with breakfast?" Nick was asking.  
  
"It's just not right. I mean beer and eggs aren't exactly a nutritional meal." Retorted Catherine.  
  
"Well maybe it should be." said Greg who still wasn't sure which side he was on.  
  
Warrick started laughing, "I can see the commercials now, 'Budwiser, now part of a balanced breakfast'."  
  
The whole table joined him, laughing at the image of a beer sitting next to toast and a bowl of weaties.  
  
When the laughter subsided and they had ordered their food Grissom nudged Sara with his elbow, "So how's the duck case coming along?" he asked with an innocent grin.  
  
Sara turned her head quickly to look and him then glared at Greg. Grissom hadn't spoken to her since she had sat next to him and she definitely hadn't expected him to say that.  
  
Turning back to Grissom she said, "It's going fine; how's your new murder case coming?"  
  
Grissom raised his brow in question, "What new murder case?"  
  
Sara smiled wickedly, "The one you're going to have after I kill Greg."  
  
This caused everyone to burst out laughing again, except for Greg who looked like he wanted to crawl under the table.  
  
Sara continued to look at Grissom as he sat smiling at her. To Sara the room was suddenly very small as they sat there staring at each other. She also noticed, not for the first time, that her and Grissom's legs were pressed firmly together in the small booth.  
  
Their gaze was broken when the waitress brought out there food. They turned their heads quickly away both hoping that nobody had been watching them.  
  
-What just happened there- Sara wondered.  
  
Stealing a glance over at him, she noticed that his ears had turn somewhat red as he started eating his eggs.  
  
"Would somebody pass the salt?" Nick asked.  
  
Grissom and Sara reached for it at the same time, Grissom grabbing the top and Sara the bottom. Grissom let go, allowing Sara to pass it, and lightly ran his fingers over the top of her hand. Startled she looked at him her eyes wide.  
  
The question in his eyes burned into Sara. Absentmindedly she handed the salt to Nick her thoughts in a thousand different places. She wanted to finish her breakfast and get out of there; she needed to collect her thoughts.  
  
She quickly ate trying to ignore the constant glances being cast at her by Grissom.  
  
"Sorry to eat and run but I'm expecting a phone call." She lied, grabbing her check off the table.  
  
Sara drove home on automatic pilot, her head spinning. She pulled into her complex and ran into her apartment.  
  
-He can't do this to me. He can't start flirting, I don't think I can take being dropped again- she thought leaning against her closed door trying not to cry.  
  
A knock at the door made her jump away. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to regain her composure before opening the door.  
  
The air caught in her throat when she saw who was standing in front of her.  
  
"Sara, please tell me I'm not too late." Grissom asked.  
  
He stepped into the house, never taking his eyes off Sara. When she didn't answer he felt his a lump taking its place in his throat.  
  
"Grissom," Sara said finding her voice, "don't ask if you're not going to stay."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." He said stepping forward and kissing her hard. He ran his hands up her back and under her shirt.  
  
They worked their way through the apartment towards the bedroom. Sara fumbled with the button on his shirt, not able to get it off fast enough.  
  
Finally making it into the bedroom, they fell onto the bed. Grissom pressed his body into Sara's, hungrily kissing her.  
  
And then the bed's legs snapped in half.


End file.
